


who's the real winner?

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [22]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Some heated Hardzello smut where Ben eats out Joe while Joe’s naked and playing Mario Kart?
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 30





	who's the real winner?

“Ben please,” Joe whimpered, trying his best to keep his eyes on the screen. The man behind him just hummed and pulled his cheeks farther apart, digging his tongue in deeper. The ginger’s thighs trembled and he hung his head, a moan bring pulled from his lips.

A light smack landed right under his ass. “Keep playing, baby,” Ben murmured before licking into Joe again. The older man felt his smirk when he attempted to steer Toad in the right direction. He cursed his lover mentally for his teasing.

“I hate you,” He gasped out, grinding back as he fumbled through the game. He heard the blond man chuckle. Suddenly, there was a finger alongside his tongue causing Joe to bury his face in the cushions and let out a particularly high-pitched groan.

Then Ben pulled himself up and draped his body over Joe’s. He tugged on his earlobe for a moment before whispering into his ear. “You can’t come until you win.”

The older actor shook his head in the couch, whimpering out pleas, trying to get more from the now two fingers buried deep in him.

“Maybe I’ll let you come before that if you’re good…” Ben purred, sliding down his body. He felt Joe tremble as he licked in, holding his hips still.


End file.
